Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 142
Suggestions Ganon vs. Phi Credit goes to this IP. The 22:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : : I've got a better idea. Let's not give any more attention to these guys. --AuronKaizer ' 22:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : : ... – ''Jäzz '' 22:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : : You dare bring IPs into my lair? YOU -know the rest... I enjoyed this as a joke and all but lets not make it a fight.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : : Because it doesn't make any sense to oppose the other one while not opposing this one. And...I have no idea what to think of that IP. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : You know I like joke fights, but... -'Minish Link' 02:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Four Giants vs. Golden Goddesses The creators of Hyrule vs the creators of Termina! Well, Termina had some spill over from the Golden Goddesses but the Giants are still said to have created it on some level. Anyway, other than them being gods/creators of the two equivalent lands and the fact that they are found in groups, there aren't a bunch of little supporting similarities. It's more about the fact that they're the Gods of the two equivalent lands.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : : 'Cause I'm currently playing MM. – Jäzz '' 23:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : : Obvious, but there isn't exactly an influx of ideas lately. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : I like it enough. -'Minish Link' 01:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Not original at all. It ''is our only viable option, though, so it should pass anyway unless we get something half-decent. This oppose is with hope that we do. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Heh, the prompt worked. Anyway, eh, would probably be an oppose if we had any other fights (my own one obviously doesn't count) because it's obvious and has just one connection; but since this is the only real fight, it's good enough. The 04:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Don't see how this is not going to turn into a game vs. game fight. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Not a great suggestion but a good one. User:Coolkat100 18:36, August 31 2011 (UTC) Agahnim vs. Veran Both are major antagonists working under Ganon. Both manage to infiltrate a Royal Family. Both make use of this by having guards attack Link. Both antagonize a maiden in someway (be it kidnapping or possession) and on a different take then the norm Link rescues these maidens part way through the game instead of at the very end. Lastly they are both the only antagonists to be fought twice during the game at different points. Oni Link 22:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : -_- --AuronKaizer ' 22:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Sure. I know it bothers some people but I don't really mind if a fight is between characters who aren't obscure or if there isn't a long list of tight connections. I just want a fight between two comparable things that sounds interesting. It definitely has potential to turn into a game fight because the Oracles are unfortunately rather underplayed, but I'd rather not exclusively support single game fights for the rest of time, so yeah.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Normally, villain fights are lame, but this one works for me, oddly enough. The maiden connection is rather strained, and the first applies to several villains, but this combination of connections is decent overall and definitely unique to these characters. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : : It's decently decent. – 'Jäzz ''' 00:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : : No to antagonist fights. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh, don't particularly care for it, but it's not bad. -'Minish Link' 02:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sakon vs. Them They both steal from people on the night of the First Day Sakon steals the Big Bomb Bag from the Old Lady from Bomb Shop and Them steal Cow's from Romani and Cremia, they have both won twice in the Temple of Courage and my favorite similarity is they both can die if they get hit with an arrow. User:Coolkat100 : : This is just... this is just bad. – ''Jäzz '' 02:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : : I actually would somewhat like to see The Man Who Laughs fight what are obviously aliens Christmas Decorations of Unusual Size, but the connections... especially the meta connection probably shouldn't be used, maybe as an unconnected addendum to establish their level of fandom support, but not as a proper connection itself, certainly not with the rest of the ones put forward. --AuronKaizer ' 02:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm not sure why but I find this quite appealing Oni Link 10:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm sort of with Oni, the connections seem kind of vague but also they work for me. Both of these won their two previous fights, and they're from the same game. I think this one has a chance at being a fairly even fight.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : : This suggestion is so full of fail. First off, the first connection (which is obviously the best), is poor in my eyes because it is the same game. Look at last week's suggestions for another instance where I voiced my distaste for same-game fights. It's not that impressive since the game uses one template. If it had been from different games that used time elements, I might be interested. Your second connection of using the TOC as a connection itself, is beyond bizarre. I could draw extreme amounts of connections between various things if I was using the TOC as a basis for these connections. That's not how it should be done. And your last connection isn't even technically correct. You shoot the stolen bag, which explodes and kills Sakon. He doesn't die from being hit by the arrow. And even if he did, its weak. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC)